Theo's 'The Right Moment'
by iracibeth
Summary: We hear a lot of people say "I'm waiting for the right moment." But when IS the right moment? Perhaps when the moon is bright and the night air is comforting? Or when Luna, not the moon, seems more enchanting than the glowing flowers wrapped around her ankles. "Thou art as wise as thou art is beautiful." "Well, I am a Ravenclaw." Written for "Shakespeare as Your Summary Challenge"
1. Chapter One

**Theo's "The Right Moment"**

"Thou art as wise as thou art is beautiful." Theo had whispered.

 **A/N:** This was written for the lovely challenge called " _Shakespeare As Your Summary Challenge_." Don't forget to RR!

xxx

"It was nice catching up with you too, sir." He said, standing up to shake the outstretched arm of the new Minister of Magic.

His eyes didn't miss the small, almost invisible grimace on the older man's face, but he decided punching him wasn't worth the jail time in Azkaban with a broken hand.

And so he bid another farewell and excused himself from the table. Loosening the knot on his tie, he sighed.

The party was at full swing by now, the room filled with mindless chatter and a deep guffaw every now and then.

It had been four years since the defeat of Voldemort, and people still looked at him- or other ex-death eaters for that matter- as vile scum that doesn't deserve freedom.

Theo had been deemed innocent despite his shortcomings, with the prospect of his father being a lunatic the trial had gone better than he had hoped,

and now here he was.

Grabbing a flute of champagne from a passing floating tray and swallowed the drink in a single gulp.

He hated gatherings like these, and why he was here was also beyond him.

In a party hosted by the Malfoys to announce Draco's engagement with the Granger girl. Theo snorted at the thought, still not able to wrap his head around it.

It was quite the shocker, both to the families and the whole of the wizarding community, especially with the rumors of her being pregnant with the Weasel King's child.

She may be pregnant, but now they all knew it wasn't another Weasley.

Of all eligible witches it had to be the very person the young Malfoy had spent half of his life tormenting.

'The sex must be brilliant.' Theo smirked to himself.

 _'Or maybe the guy just valued intellect, Theo. You hormonal, simple piece of shit.'_ His inner voice had reasoned.

Looking over to the beaming couple upfront who were accommodating a giddy Rita Skeeter, Theo shook his head grabbed another passing drink and took a sip, his eyes jumping from one familiar face to another.

His soft gaze abruptly stopped, as his attention was caught by a wonderful pair of eyes that had the most wonderful glow of the palest blue.

Countless times he had seen those eyes, and countless times he had told himself he should get to know the stories behind them.

And countless times he had told himself it wasn't the right time.

Down the quiet halls of Hogwarts where he always seemed to bump into her, she would look at him with a passive expression and apologize with a hastiness in her lithe, almost dreamy voice.

"I'm sorry, I was looking for nargles. Your head seems to be full of them though."

Then she would turn and skip off in a fashion that Theo swore meant something along the lines of 'follow me'

and he'd slap his dazed face and shake his head vigorously. Whispering harshly to himself.

"It's not the right moment."

Or the rare times he'd come by the library and actually read, he'd notice her bare ankles protruding from under the light swishing of her robes as she tried to reach for a book on the top shelf that read 'Muggle Literature'

He'd have the fiercest internal battles that would put the mental people in St.Mungo's to shame, and eventually when one has finished murdering the other he would take a step to help her and notice that she was, in fact, already gone.

Theo would then kick himself in the back and comfort his bruised ego with "It wasn't the right moment."

Just like he had when he lost his chance to ask her out on the Yule Ball. Or when he saw her walking around the Black Lake, barefoot. in the snow.

He perfectly knew where her shoes were, under a certain Slytherin's bed and he'd curse himself.

When he'd had enough bullshit from his so called "friends" making fun of Looney Lovegood, and for once stood up for her. He was scoffed at and was called a sympathizer.

He didn't give a shit, because once her unshed tears fell, not because of sadness, but of pure joy. It had all been worth it.

She smiled up at him and rubbed her reddened feet.

"Are you okay?" He had asked.

"Splendid." she had replied. "Frankly, I don't feel my ankles so that's either a good or a bad sign." she giggled.

it was the most adorable sound he had admitted to liking and he swore he would hear it again.

But instead he had made that lighthearted laughter disappear, as he stared at her longingly from the other side of the rubble as the once timid Luna he had come to know, was now screaming one spell after another.

Her once spirited eyes that glittered in the moonlight when they were up the astronomy tower after midnight; was now rigid and hard with resolve and hate, very harsh hate.

Piercing through Voldemort, piercing through the Death Eaters, piercing through him.

and he told himself again for the nine hundredth and sixty fifth time since he had last seen her,

"This is not the right time." And he began to doubt if there ever would be one.

He could go on and on and on that he'd get drowned by wave after marvelous wave of regret. But nothing would change now.

Or so he thought.

xxx

 **A/N:** Second part to come in a few hours, keep a look out :)

RandR!


	2. Chapter Two

**Theo's "The Right Moment"**

" _Thou art as wise as thou art is_ _beautiful." Theo had whispered._

A/N: This was written for the lovely challenge called " _Shakespeare As Your Summary Challenge_." Don't forget to RR!

xxx

Theo's reverie was cut short as the Ravenclaw smiled one last time to whoever lucky sod she was conversing with. And nodded a farewell.

He kept his eyes trailed on her, noticing the way the sides of her eyes crinkled lightly whenever she would smile, and his heart clenched. Either from pain or adoration he didn't know, nor did he care.

What he did care about though, was when she shot him a glance, and a small smile, silently mouthing his name while she walked out the door, leaving the Slytherin in yet another internal battle of wants and reasoning.

He stood there like an idiot, blinking once, twice, thrice then motioned to swallow the remainder of his neglected champagne as his throat felt suddenly dry, only to choke on it as the reality of the situation begun to sink in.

"Did Luna Lovegood really just--

Was that what- an invitation?

Mouthing my name? What?" Theo mumbled.

Millions upon millions of thoughts were racing inside Theo's head at that moment. Thoughts of what if's, thoughts of optimism, thoughts that doesn't seem to be appropriate at the moment.

But what reigned above all was the small, still, voice of Little Theo (his conscience probably) whispering to him, "This may not be the best time, but it sure as hell is the right moment."

And so he ran.

xxx

His scattered footsteps shattered the quiet stillness of the night. The cold air that whistled softly was refreshing, leaves were floating in soft swirls around Theo.

The night was beautiful, it was cool and relaxing, the soft shadows that danced on the lowly lit garden were peaceful. Everything just felt right that Theo couldn't find nor think of words that would be right enough to depict this moment. To depict what he was feeling.

For the first time in many, many years. Theo finally felt that everything was _right._

The buzz of the forgotten party dying down behind him, as he walked deeper and deeper into the vast gardens, rows of glowing, literally glowing, flowers in different shades of colors, ranging from neon to pastel danced mirthfully with the breeze.

And then, there she was.

With her back to him, and Theo tried his very best not to gasp audibly as his breath was caught in awe.

The moonlight was truly beautiful, the light it was casting down her hair made it seem to glow, everything about her seemed to glow.

And of course, if the light that the moon was emitting beautiful, how much more than the moon itself?

"Luna?" he heard himself say, almost whimper.

"Hello Theodore." She said.

Theo winced at the mention of his full name, it reminded him of the way his mom screamed at him.

"It's been quite a long while since I've talked to you." she rambled on.

Shifting his weight from one foot to another, Theo stepped closer, now only a meter away from her. Luna noticing this, raised a petulant eyebrow and turned, so that now he was no longer staring at her back.

"We don't actually see each other everyday so." he had said. Aiming for nonchalance but came out almost accusingly.

Luna shrugged and fingered the glowing petals of a neon orange flower, tracing the intricate patterns that seemed to have hypnotised her.

"Touché."

He sighed. "Why am I here?"

and to his surprise, Luna laughed. plucking the flower out of its stem, she placed it in between the pages of a blank book that he somehow didn't notice until now.

"I don't know, Theodore. You tell me." she replied, her voice laced with faint amusement.

His eyes slowly widened and fought back the urge to smile, not everybody knew Luna's sarcastic side, he was one of the lucky few.

"Well.." He began. Crossing his arms across his chest and leaning against a pane of glass where moss was starting to grow, he settled for a smug look instead.

"Tell me if it was just me but, I think a certain Ravenclaw was beckoning me over. Quite passively yes, but beckoning none the less." he said once he saw the curious look on her face.

"How else was an eagle supposed to ensnare a snake? of course through wit and vanity." she replied playfully.

opening her book to press another flower (now a shade of mint green) in between pages.

Mrs. Malfoy wasn't gonna appreciate what Luna was doing no matter how simply adorable it was. Luna was killing her garden.

Gathering whatever courage he had, Theo straightened and walked over to the hedge that separated them, she was facing his direction but wouldn't look at him. Her attention focused only on the peculiar plants before her.

"Thou art as wise as thou art is beautiful." Theo had whispered.

Carefully resting his palms above her upturned ones. She looked at him then, her fingers twirling around a vine that seemed to have fallen in love with her touch.

"Well, who would've guessed that someone of pure descent would know Shakespeare." she replied, smoothly.

slowly intertwining their hands, Theo captured the vine inside both of their palms and brought her knuckles to his lips to calm her fidgeting fingers.

The faint gasp that escaped her lips didn't go unnoticed, but Theo decided to let the thought spread warmth through him in peace.

"You didn't think I'd spent half of my time inside that bloody library just to stare at you jump up and down the Muggle Literature section, did you?" he teased.

Luna's shoulders gave a brief shrug. "Who knows what else you did between those shelves."

she replied. "I hated that section, Nargles swarmed everywhere."

She broke eye contact and stared at the moon, slowly trying to untangle and pry her hands away from his. "It's an unpopular opinion, but I think that the night is prettier than the day. don't you think?"

"It holds more mystery, more adventures, more stories, most of them sad and tragic, yes. But wonderful journeys filled with passion and secrets and soft whispers, you don't see tenderness in the daylight." she said.

"I think so too." he had replied, coaxing her prying hands once more, he pulled her arms towards him and she looked at him once more, with the same passive, almost dazed, look she always had.

"Luna." he started. "I've been meaning to say a lot of things to you."

"But I could never find the right time to do so." he murmured, clenching and unclenching his jaw, he swallowed the nonexistent lump on his throat and continued, there was no turning back now.

"I like you." he breathed, and the way her face remained impassive worried him. "I like you a lot, Luna. Ever since that time on the Black Lake, or those late nights up the astronomy tower. I've liked you ever since I first saw you on the train wearing those weird glasses, And those times you spent walking with me and listening to me."

"Hell, I could list all of the times we were together and each moment would hold a reason to why you hold my heart." he said, his voice wavering now.

Luna's face slowly shifted, and now she wore a face of pity and regret mixed together. Tears slowly welled in her eyes.

Theo opened his mouth to say much more, much much much more than much. He had to say why her blonde hair was such a turn on or how her voice was so adorable. He had to say everything he wanted to say ever since, or he'd blow up.

but he couldn't.

because she held his face now with both hands, and their foreheads were touching. But there was no intimacy there, Theo thought that if he finally found the right time and finally told her everything he felt.

It would be okay, some miracle would happen and they would be together. But even though magic existed, this was still not a fairytale nor a love story.

It was reality. And reality was a sick fuck who liked to shove bullshit up life's ass.

Luna was crying now, soundless open mouthed sobs that wracked her body, her hands still caressing Theo's cheeks to warmth, and there on her left hand, Theo felt her engagement ring brush against the flush of his skin.

and again Theo told himself, "This isn't the right time is it?"

Luna shook her head slowly, opening her eyes to meet his.

"The thing is. Theo." she said slowly between gasps of ragged breaths. "I knew, all this time.. How you felt. Yet, I said nothing."

"Y-You knew?" he asked.

"I did, I am Ravenclaw after all." she let out a short humorless laugh, "I said nothing. I did nothing, because I also knew you. I knew you wouldn't appreciate it if I called you out. You would just deny it, I _knew you._ " she sniffed.

"I..I thought- I was waiting for the right ti-"

"Every time was the right time!" she almost yelled with frustration.

"Everytime was the right time, Theo." she whispered again. "The time with the Black Lake, The library, the halls, the walks through snow.. It was all the right moments." she said, dragging her head back, resting it on his shoulder instead.

"Every moment with you was right, every second of every minute I spent with you was right. why couldn't you see that?" and she parted.

folding her arms, she caressed her elbows as a strong gust of wind blew through them,

"I wanted to say goodbye to you." she continued.

Theo's downcast eyes met hers once more, and if anything could be devastating and gorgeous at the same time it would be her.

"Goodbye?"

"I'm leaving, with ..with Neville."

"Longbottom?" He scoffed.

she glared at him then.

"Yes, Neville."

Theo felt weak, He felt, he thought that something right would finally happen.

if he fucking waited for the right time it would be perfect. But what he didn't see was it had been right all along, it had been perfect a long time ago.

There never was a perfect moment, he just had to take a moment and make it perfect.

and he had lost those moments now, he had lost those chances.

"Okay." came his response.

and they both stared, longingly, with words left unsaid.

"It is still the right time, Theo." She had said.

"It is still the right time, To let go. and perhaps move on."

xxx

 **A/N:** And there it is! I'm pretty contented with how this turned out. :) RandR!


End file.
